


thought i was done

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [51]
Category: Alphas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Nina - Alphas<br/>( What I've Been Looking For: High School Musical soundtrack )</p>
            </blockquote>





	thought i was done

Nina sniffed and groaned, rolling over to try and suffocate herself against her pillow and finish the job the crud in her chest started. She hated being sick; everything hurt and she felt tired, and gritty, and dirty and just yuck.

She must have drifted off despite the cough; she woke to the sound of people talking quietly in her kitchen. There was movement, and the door inched open. "Nina?" Rachel's head appeared around the door, her mask a bright square of whiteness in the fuggy gloom. "You're awake. You still sound congested, here." She came into the room, and set down a package on the bedside table before pulling over the seat tucked under Nina's dressing table. "Dr Rosen wrote you a prescription, and Hicks made up soup and Zack got fresh bread, if you're hungry."

Nina levered herself up into a sitting position. "Wha?" she managed before another cough choked her.

Rachel settled her pillows until Nina was feeling supported. "Medicine. And soup. It'll help you feel better." She handed Nina a medicine measuring cup full of a viscous, ruby-red liquid, then some water. She tapped two pills into her hand. "Swallow," Rachel ordered, and Nina obeyed like she'd been pushed. She managed half a cup of soup and a piece of bread, still warm from the bakery.

She fell asleep to Rachel brushing her hair out of her eyes. She didn't feel so bad any more.


End file.
